Like a faithful ol' German Shepherd
by huntress-8604
Summary: After the attack in the episode "Night", Casey finds herself with a loyal companion. PLZ R & R! Rated K for possible future themes.


Casey woke for the second time, she wasn't sure how much longer later, but she assumed that it was several hours after her last wake up call. She felt much calmer this time. Probably the drugs they had her on. She just knew that whatever she had been given had calmed her considerably from her last awakening.

She wasn't sure what it was that woke her but whatever it was seemed to have quieted down. But then in the corner of her good eye, which this good eye itself was blurry, shifted to a figure sitting at a nearby table. She knew, from constantly seeing it, that it was Detective Olivia Benson, slumped studiously over something on the table and ever dedicated to her job as a detective and cop.

A small smile touched Casey's split lips, making her wince, as a thought crossed her mind. Like a faithful ol' German shepherd. Perched in her chair, Olivia was on guard, her senses open, protective nature kicking in, times 20. She was ready to protect the injured ADA from further harm should it come barreling through that hospital room door.

What was meant to be a chuckle came out as cough instead. Her throat dry from being unable to breath through her likely broken nose, she was sent into a fit of coughs. This, in turn, brought her faithful guard dog to her feet, a dark hand grabbing the jug left for her in just this instance and bringing it to Casey's lips.

"Easy, Case." Olivia mumbled, her fingers brushing her forearm then disappearing.

Casey found herself wishing that hand would encase hers, letting her know, without words, that she was safe. But instead, she sipped on her water, allowing the coolness of it sooth her sore throat. Then, turning her head, she spoke, "You didn't have to stay." But her mind was screaming "YES YOU DID!!" And she was grateful.

Setting the jug down, Olivia fidgeted. "I know. But I wanted you to have someone with you when you woke up again. I can work while I'm here. And Fin or Munch can help Elliot, if needed." She felt the need to explain. And she wasn't sure why.

Casey felt a smile start to put at her lips but stopped to keep her lip from splitting back open again. Instead, she covered the dark eyed detective's hand with her own I.V. laced hand. "You're a good friend." This earned a smile, and a slight blush, from the detective. Turning her hand over, Olivia squeezed gently before lifting their hands and pressing a kiss to Casey's knuckles.

Setting Casey's hand back down on the bed, a parting pat, and Olivia had dropped back into a chair that sat next to the bed. Casey watched as she ran a hand over her forehead, then both hands through her shoulder length hair, eyes slipping closed. "You're tired, Liv. Go home."

Opening her eyes to look at the battered ADA, Benson shook her head. "No go, Case. You're stuck with me." Casey woke for the second time, she wasn't sure how much longer later, but she assumed that it was several hours after her last wake up call. Came her reply. A brief smile was exchanged before Casey gave in. "Guess I am." She acquiesced, smiling wider. Olivia chuckled softly and leaned back in her chair, hands resting on her head.

"You okay?" She asked a moment later. Casey blinked and nodded, giving her another smile. "I'm sleepy but fine." She replied.

Olivia nodded, and then rose from her chair. "Get some rest and I have a bit of paperwork to do." Casey nodded; her eyes are ready slipping closed. Olivia paused as she took a seat, dark eyes on Casey, her mind returning to a moment earlier.

Two hours earlier

Olivia watched as Casey, bloodied and bruised, was loaded onto a stretcher as she trotted alongside. She dimly heard the medics rambling off supplies as they prepped Casey for transport to the hospital.

She started to climb in, pausing to toss her keys to a nearby uniformed officer. "Get it back to the station." This said, she climbed into the ambulance and, taking a seat, the driver hit the lights, siren, and they were on their way to the hospital.

Olivia sat off to the side, out-of-the-way, looking on as the medic to Casey's vitals. She had never felt so helpless in her life to help someone she loved. And she hated feeling helpless in a situation like this. The rest of it was a blur up until she heard something about the injured ADA. She just remembered hoping that her friend would be alright.

So, like it, love it, hate it? Tell me what you think about my first SVU fic! Plz??


End file.
